


The Coyote and The Fox

by Sybilina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A hefty dose of porny bits, F/F, Fluff, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Keep getting locked out of their apartment.  In which Kira keeps getting sexiled while Derek and Stiles do the do, and Malia can't always eat a pizza by herself.  Kira is happy to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coyote and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarusthefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/gifts).



> Part of the 40 Fics in 80 Days Challenge.

Kira sighed as her foot fell onto the final step. She'd worked between six and nine hour shifts all week long and then spent her entire Saturday at the library, and the three flights of stairs had wiped her out a million times more than they should have. She swung her backpack from one shoulder to the other, gathering strength for the remaining ten feet before continuing on.

And then stopping in front of her door. She and Stiles had a system. Despite having seen each other in various states of undress, having lived with each other for a couple of years now, they had long ago determined that both of them enjoyed loud sex and it was probably best to incorporate a Do Not Enter sign. Even through the closed door, she could hear noises.

Which wouldn't normally be a bad thing. Hell, they congratulated each other, patted each other's backs, drank beer, and generally compared stories with each other after the bed partner had left. But this was the third time in one week she'd been sexiled. And if it weren't for the fact that she'd accidentally walked in on a naked butt that wasn't Stiles' hanging out in the kitchen making coffee the other morning, she would actually just push on through. The Do Not Enter wasn't a forbidden sign, it was more like a “enter at your own risk” sign.

So even though all she wanted was a grilled cheese and a slice of cake she'd been saving in the fridge, she thumped against the wall and let herself slide to the ground instead. There was no way she was going back down the stairs to find somewhere else to be for the rest of the night. She could wait it out, even if it took all night.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and the hum of the security door being activated. Then a delicious smell wafted through the building, and she felt her mouth water as a pizza delivery woman rounded the corner, glancing at her briefly with a comforting smile once she saw the Do Not Enter sign, and knocked on the door across the hall.

Malia opened the door almost instantly, her giant smile lighting up the hallway. Kira smiled tiredly at her even though Malia had yet to notice her. Kira was pretty sure Malia could light up a cave five hundred feet underground with just her smile.

As the pizza lady left, Malia leaned out of her apartment to gaze at her backside, and Kira giggled. Malia jumped, obviously startled, and stared at her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Lacking energy even to speak, Kira pointed her thumb at the door. When Malia saw it, she frowned. 

“I've been seeing that a lot lately,” she said.

Kira nodded.

“You look exhausted,” she continued.

Again, Kira nodded.

Malia looked at her pizza. “Okay, usually I can eat one of these all by myself. But... I kind of accidentally didn't wait for the delivery? I may or may not have already eaten a bag or two of doritos and a whole thing of oreos,” she said, pursing her lips and looking around innocently. “So, I'm pretty sure at least half of this pizza is going to be uneaten. Unless, of course, you'd like to join me?”

Kira blinked. She really only knew Malia from seeing her in the hallways, and that one time where Malia and Stiles had fallen into bed and been unable to escape for about seven days, relying heavily on Kira to feed them and convince them to shower once in a while. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. “They could be at it all night.”

Malia looked at the door. “I don't doubt it. Stiles is very good at what he does between the sheets.”

Kira smirked. “I wouldn't know.”

Malia glanced at her sharply. “You live with that and you haven't tapped it?”

She shrugged. “I used to date his best friend. There's a bro-code.”

Malia raised her eyebrows. “And that's okay with you? He won't sleep with you because his best friend did?”

Kira laughed. “That's not the way I see it. The way I see it is, I get to live with a really cool guy who I get along with, who cooks really well and always makes enough for the two of us, who cleans up after himself, who doesn't see me romantically, and won't accuse me of friend-zoning him because we are friends, and it works for both of us.”

Malia frowned in thought. “That's a good way of seeing it.” Then she lifted her pizza in question. “It's not going to eat itself. I have a couch, you know. And plenty of blankets.”

“Okay, well, if you're sure,” she said, grunting as she pushed herself to standing.

Malia's apartment was a wreck, yet it had a kind of wild living to it, like everything had a place, even if that place was in a very unconventional spot. The walls had coyotes all over them, moons and night skies, and in the middle of her living room wall was a huge image of Wile E. Coyote. She laughed and looked at Malia. “You like coyotes, huh?”

Malia looked over at her as she put plates and glasses on her table, the only thing that was cleared. “My mother was full-blooded Native American. She used to tell me a lot of stories and my favorite ones always featured the Coyote.”

“Oh yeah? What was your favorite?” Kira helped herself to a couple of slices as she curled her feet under her on the chair.

Malia laughed. “Okay. So there's this story where a coyote has been stealing from the white man, right. And the white man tricks him, putting up a lump of this sticky shit that looks like a man in the way of the wheat, which the coyote has been stealing. And the coyote is all big and bad, right,” Malia said, putting up her fists as a piece of pizza dangled from her mouth, and Kira laughed. “And he keeps threatening the lump, thinking it's a man and he's going to scare him away. And so he punches the lump but his hand gets stuck. And then he punches him with his other hand and his other hand gets stuck. And then he tries to kick him and when that gets struck, he tries to hit him with his tail. Finally, the wolf is completely stuck in this lump, right.” Malia froze, sitting stock-still, miming what the coyote would have looked like. “And the white man comes and finds the coyote in the morning. So he takes the coyote back to the village and they all decide to boil him. Only, as he's waiting to get boiled, a fox comes over. And he tricks the fox into taking his place, stating, of all things, that he needs to go take a piss. And of course, when the white man is ready to boil the coyote, they boil the fox instead. And later, the fox, completely devoid of hair, goes to get retribution but the coyote tricks him, yet again.”

She put the crust on her plate as she reached for another piece.

“Is there a moral to that story?” Kira asked with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Malia said seriously. “Never give up.” She got up swiftly, pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge, and popped the tops, handing one to Kira. “Despite being foiled by the lump, getting piece by piece of him stuck in it, he continued to fight back. And then when he was caught, he found a way out.”

“At the expense of the fox.”

“Well, you know,” Malia said with a shrug. “A fox is cunning and deceitful, too, you know. I'm sure there are plenty of stories where the fox tricks the coyote.”

Kira grinned into her beer. “Kitsune,” she said softly.

“Run that by me again?” Malia asked.

“A fox in Japanese is kitsune. It's the symbol on my family's crest.”

For a moment, Malia stared at her, pizza frozen halfway to her mouth. Then she laughed. “I like it,” she said.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

“So who's he banging, anyway?” Malia asked.

Kira coughed as beer went down the wrong pipe. “A guy,” she said after taking another swig to soothe the burn. “Guy named Derek. They've been at it like rabbits.”

“Wish I was going at it like rabbits with someone,” Malia said with a grunt. “I swear, I'm accumulating cobwebs.”

Kira blushed, trying not to imagine it. “I doubt that,” Kira said.

Malia glanced at her. “Seriously. I've had nothing twixt my nethers in far too long.”

“Did you just quote...?”

Malia beamed, her eyes lighting up when she realized Kira knew the reference. “Ah, another browncoat. Greetings, sister. You are welcome here.”

Kira narrowed her eyes. “I know I live with the guy but I'm pretty sure you're the one who took too many of his traits. You even talk like him.”

Malia shrugged. “You up for a netflix marathon?”

Kira glanced at the front door before sighing. “Pretty sure even if they're done, it's going to smell in there. So. Yes.”

Malia grinned and hopped up off the chair, wiping off the couch as she started up her gaming system. “Make yourself comfy.”

 

-

 

Stiles was usually a one night stand kind of guy, sometimes letting it roll over into a week long affair. Rarely did he let it go on longer than that.

But over the next few weeks, Kira was sexiled more than ever before, all due to one Derek Hale. She was happy for them, honestly. For the longest time, she'd watched Derek and Stiles dance around each other, pretending to hate each other while creating a sexual tension that made everyone else in the room groan. Even Scott, as oblivious as he could be sometimes, had noticed long ago the chemistry between the two and Kira had had to stop him on more than one occasion from stomping over to them and telling them to just fuck it out. Because, as much as they did need to fuck it out, they needed to realize it on their own.

Kira just didn't expect their sudden epiphany to result in her being sexiled on a near permanent basis.

Luckily, Malia had punched her phone number into Kira's phone with instructions to call or text anytime she needed a place to crash, no matter what time it was. The first time, Kira had been too shy to go through with it, instead resorting to her perch at the end of her door, hoping Malia would peek out and notice her.

Then Malia had come running into the hallway, sweat dampening her shirt at the collar and under her arms, her hair plastered to her temples. Kira had swallowed and looked away, feeling dirty about the thoughts that had raced through her mind at the sight.

“What are you doing?” Malia asked, panting still from her run.

“Enjoying the life of a sexiled roommate,” she muttered.

“Okay, obviously. Get up. I've got the latest Tarantino movie downloaded. We'll order Chinese.”

After that, with Malia's near hostility at the fact that she refused to call, it had become easier to text or knock. A few times, she'd had to wait for Malia to return from her run, and each time, she'd spent the minutes meditating in preparation.

Never in her life had she fallen so easily in sync with another woman. She'd always considered herself a tomboy, playing sports with the boys, laughing at their crude jokes, wrinkling her nose at girly things. Even Lydia, her one close girl friend, who she'd befriended only because Stiles had dated her for a few months in high school, had been unable to get inside her inner circle, though she had passed on a few trinkets of valuable fashion knowledge. At least Kira dressed better these days.

But with Malia, it was different. They laughed at the same things, pushing at each other until they were both in uncontrollable fits on the floor, gasping out one liners at each other until they had tears running down their faces. They watched the same shows, the same movies, the same youtube videos.

Kira began to see Malia's as a second home, the couch her second bed. The smell of Malia's apartment was familiar and comforting, and Kira could never get over the way Malia beamed at her the minute she opened her door for her.

“Despite the fact that I'm not getting any,” Malia said one day as she opened the door for her, “I'm extremely glad Stiles is.”

“Oh yeah?” Kira asked.

“I don't want to sound mushy but hanging out with you is definitely one of my favorite things in the world.”

Kira glanced back at her, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. “The feeling's mutual,” she said softly.

Malia clicked a button on the controller, launching the netflix menu and scrolling quickly before landing on the show they'd been watching most recently.

Kira settled into her corner of the couch and yanked a blanket over her legs and feet.

After a moment of waiting for Malia to hit the button, Kira glanced at her. She seemed to be dazed, staring off into space. “You okay?” she asked.

Malia glanced at her. “There are these moments,” she said seriously, “where I'm sitting here, right. And we're talking and we're laughing and you've got some pizza sauce on your chin and I just... I just want to kiss you, you know?”

Kira swallowed.

“And I used to do this thing all the time in elementary school where I would just kiss everyone. Boys, girls, it didn't matter, they were all kissable to me. I enjoyed kissing,” she said, as if giving away a secret. “I never really stopped enjoying kissing, to be honest. But after a while, after getting sent to the principal's day after day, I realized that you're supposed to ask before you kiss someone. 'Cause sometimes they don't want to be kissed. Which I never really understood but hey.” She shrugged. “So I have to ask.”

“Yes,” Kira said.

“Um,” Malia said. “I didn't actually ask anything yet.”

“Well hurry up then,” Kira said. Then she blushed. “I mean. I'm sorry. You're right. Ask.”

Malia's lips turned up in a lop-sided grin. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Kira said. “I mean, we barely know each other. And what will our friends think? This is all moving far too fast, I think.”

Then Malia was grinning her bright smile that could light up the world. “You're teasing me.”

“Absolutely I am, with your whole I need to make a speech about kissing and no don't say yes to my question about kissing you before I've had the chance to ask it, I mean, god Malia, I didn't put the Do Not Enter sign on the door for nothing!”

Malia blinked in shock. “Wait. Stiles isn't in there having sex as we speak?”

“He's not even home! He's visiting his father for the weekend!”

Suddenly, Malia was all up in her space, whipping the blanket off of her and throwing it behind them, crushing her into the arm of the couch. Her tongue was in her mouth, licking around, claiming, searching for something she must have found by the way she started moaning.

Kira felt herself slide into the dip where Malia's knee was pressing down into the cushion between her legs, and she used her heels to press against her thigh, groaning at the friction.

“How many times have you done that?” Malia asked breathlessly.

“Only a couple,” Kira said. “I was kind of hoping you'd notice his jeep was gone and call me on it.”

“You sly fox,” Malia whispered into her ear before catching her lobe in her mouth and sucking.

Kira's fingers gripped Malia's arms, gasping. Then she let her hands fall lower, resting on Malia's hips, tightening her fingers as she started to thrust against her thigh.

Malia's mouth went lower, mouthing at her neck, and Kira stretched, giving her better access. She felt skin beneath her thumbs as she found the space between Malia's shirt and her shorts and she rubbed light circles there before letting her hands push up and under the cloth, stopping right beneath the front of Malia's bra.

“You're so,” Malia said breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Kira asked.

Then she pulled back and whipped her shirt off. “Yeah. You're so gorgeous. And you act so modest and prude sometimes but I'm suddenly getting the impression that you're a fucking tiger in bed.”

“We're not... actually... in a bed...” Kira said with a quirk of her eyebrows.

Malia stared at her and then gripped her hands, pulling her up to her feet. “I have one of those. It's very nice. Would you like to see it?”

“Only if you're in it. Naked.”

“I think I can make that happen. But there is a rule. If I'm naked in the bed, then everyone has to be naked in the bed.”

“We can compare cobwebs,” Kira agreed.

Malia laughed and tugged her along. “God damn, why did we wait so long?” she asked.

“My question is, why are we still waiting?”

“We're not,” Malia said, yanking her in and kissing her as they stood at the foot of the bed. Malia's hands gripped the bottom of Kira's shirt and gently pulled up, slowly, and Kira felt a sudden thrill. Her shirt finally off, Malia's fingers slipped into the waist band of Kira's skirt. “Off,” she said, her voice low and sultry.

Kira pushed the skirt down, bending slightly as she did so, and met with the button of Malia's shorts. She looked up at Malia as she sank to her knees, unbuttoning her and tugging the shorts down slowly, her fingers trailing Malia's skin the whole way down. Malia held her shoulders as she stepped out of her shorts and Kira tossed them aside before running her hands back up her legs to where her underwear was. Though Malia usually wore jeans and t-shirts, her underwear was a lacy black thong with pink lining. Kira looked up at her and kissed her hip as she pulled the thong down, grinning up at her when Malia's fingers threaded through her hair. Once she tossed the thong aside, she pushed at Malia's thighs, urging her to open them, which Malia did with a soft sigh.

She used her fingers first, wanting to see Malia's face when she entered her, and Malia didn't disappoint, tossing her head back slowly, letting her mouth fall open. Malia was dripping and Kira didn't waste time, letting two fingers enter her as she used her thumb on her clit, rubbing gentle circles as she slowly thrust in and out.

Malia moaned brokenly and Kira couldn't hold herself back any longer, finally lowering her mouth to lick at her, moaning at the taste of her juices on her tongue. She fucked Malia gently with her tongue, thrusting in and out slowly, letting every few thrusts end with a lick up to her clit, reveling in the way Malia shuddered every time. She reached behind Malia, gripping her ass and kneading as she worked her tongue, moaning as Malia got louder and louder. After so many months of craving this, she wanted to savor it.

Finally, Malia pushed her back and Kira grinned at the way Malia's knees were trembling. Malia helped her up to her feet, kissing her soundly when she got the chance, and pulled her back onto the bed. Kira realized Malia had gotten rid of her bra while Kira had been busy and wanted to join her, but Malia pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her arms about her head, using her other hand to unhook her bra, which had clasps in the front instead of the back. Feeling her breasts bounce free, she closed her eyes and moaned.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Yes, please Malia.”

Malia kept one hand on her wrists and kissed her, using her other hand to knead her breast, gentle but rough at the same time.

“More,” Kira said between kisses.

Malia pinched her nipple and Kira's hips arched. “Like that?”

“Yes, god yes,” Kira said.

Malia moved her mouth down, kissing as she went, licking gently at her neck before sucking hard enough that Kira was sure she'd bruise, moving down and kissing, sucking love bites into her skin, settling finally over her nipple, her tongue and teeth torturing one nipple as her fingers tortured the other.

Kira was sure, absolutely sure, she could come on that alone, but she didn't want to, she wanted more, wanted Kira's fingers inside her as she came.

“More, Malia, please, god, your fingers, please,” she said, unable to stop herself from rambling.

“Patience is a virtue,” Malia said, huffing a laugh into her skin.

“I'll show you patience,” Kira said roughly, pulling her hands out of Malia's grip and flipping them over.

Malia laughed in shock but seemed just as comfortable in this position than she had been before. Then Kira peeled off her underwear and bra, tossing them to the side, before planting a kiss to Malia's lips. “Use your fingers or your tongue, I don't care, but I want you inside,” she said and then she turned, a full one eighty so her mouth was lined up with Malia's sex and Malia was lined up with hers.

“You're going to kill me,” Malia muttered and then finally, Kira felt her fingers at her entrance, and she moaned loudly. “Oh god,” Malia groaned, “you are definitely going to kill me. I don't know if I want you to continue making noises like that or stop.”

Kira used her fingers to pull Malia's lips aside, placing her mouth over her clit and swirling with her tongue, moaning again at the taste.

“Fuck...” Malia breathed. “Stiles said you were loud. He didn't say you sounded like sex personified.”

Kira almost pulled off to curse at her for her immobility but then her fingers were pumping inside of her, her thumb on her clit, and Kira couldn't help rolling her hips with the motion.

Both of them were silent, each getting lost in the feelings. Kira couldn't decide which was doing it more for her – the taste of Malia on her tongue or the feeling of Malia's fingers in her, which were making magic. She stroked up and down Malia's legs as she worked her tongue, finding her ankles and rubbing the bones before rubbing her hands back up, reaching as far as her thighs and then gripping tight.

Soon, Malia's breathing was harsh and her hips were stuttering up to meet Kira's face, and Kira went with the movements. She gave up on massaging Malia's legs and finally let her arms wrap around Malia and push inside from behind, holding her close as she fucked her with her tongue. Then Malia was freezing, tiny jerks of her hips signaling how close she was before she was making these delicious whines as her orgasm crashed over her.

Kira fucked her through it, lapping her up vigorously, wanting all of it. After a moment, Malia pulled on her ankle, and Kira let off and moved back around, slotting side by side with Malia. Their lips met, rough at first and then soft, Malia's fingers moving down and inside Kira once more. The angle was better this time and Kira groaned at the feeling, wanting to pull away from the kiss to breath better but Malia kept her locked to her body. It made her heat up, being pressed against her, not being allowed to move away, and she moaned brokenly into Malia's mouth.

“So beautiful,” Malia said softly.

Kira was about to respond but then it seemed like a switch was flipped, Malia's fingers suddenly faster, smoother, perfect, and Kira's hips were trying to move with her but her rhythm was all wrong. Malia held her tight, letting go of her mouth so she could gasp, using the moment to latch onto her throat once more.

Then Kira was pulling Malia tighter, rising up, up, up and over, crashing through her orgasm like a tidal wave, willing Malia to catch her and help her ride safely to shore.

Malia stroked her through it, letting go briefly here and there so she could lick her fingers before going back to her gentle stroking.

“God damn,” Kira said.

Malia hummed, wrapping her arms around her, and Kira rested her head on Malia's chest. “We should do that again,” Malia said after a moment.

“Immediately,” Kira said.

“Really? Immediately? Are you sure?”

Kira felt the throb between her legs and groaned. “Okay. Maybe in ten minutes.”

She felt Malia's chest shake with laughter. They basked for a few moments in the quiet room, letting their heartbeats get back to normal. Malia's finger traced a scar on her arm for a few moments before she asked about it.

“Training,” Kira said. “Katana training.”

“You know how to fight with a sword?” Malia asked.

“Eh,” she said with an awkward shrug. “I know my way around a blade.”

Malia pulled back to look her in the eyes. “I'm quickly becoming accustomed to your teasing voice and that sounded very similar.”

Kira looked at her bashfully. “I'm a karate instructor. My mom created the dojo before I was born and I've been training my whole life. I received my blackbelt when I was twelve and when I was seventeen, I became a master swordsman with a specialty in katanas. A few times during training, I slipped. Thus, scars.”

Malia stared at her for a long time. “You just got like fifty times hotter.”

“You should see me in a tournament,” Kira said with a grin. “They call me Kitsune-Sama.”

“Really?”

Kira felt the blush rise as she realized she was boasting. “Yeah. It's a stupid nickname.”

“What's it mean?”

“It's just fox with a ridiculous honorific to it.”

“Have you won any medals?”

“A few.”

Malia huffed. “God you're beautiful.”

“Stop, I'm nothing of the sort. I feel like I should know this already, but what do you do? As a job?”

“I'm a yoga instructor, actually,” she said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Kira leaned up on her elbows to inspect her. “You? A yoga instructor?”

Malia laughed. “I know. I don't quite fit the bill, do I? So when I was younger, I had some anger management issues. For the first few years of my life, I didn't know who my parents were and for some reason that pissed me off. I was adopted, you see. Then, when I was about seven, I found my parents. My mom and I hit it off. She was fantastic.” Malia's eyes were distant and sad for a moment and Kira kissed her cheekbone. She smirked at Kira in a kind of thanks before going on. “My father, on the other hand, was kind of a douche. Always disappearing and coming back, expecting me to accept him with open arms each time he returned. And my other dad, my adopted dad, barely paid attention to me. I would be gone for days and when I came home, he didn't even ask where I'd been. It started to take a toll on me.”

“How do you mean?” Kira asked softly, drawing shapes on Malia's stomach.

“Fights. At school. Usually with boys but sometimes with girls, when I stole their boyfriends. I mean, I always asked if I could kiss them, but generally they said yes, whether they were taken or not. And I wasn't usually picky. Anyone's attention was good enough for me, considering how little I received at home.”

“What about your mom?”

“She was great,” Malia said. “Fantastic. Beautiful. Smart. But she was also a big important presence in her tribe. She didn't have a ton of time for me. But she made up for it. Always called me on the phone whenever she got a chance. Never forgot a holiday. Brought me to big tribe events whenever she got the chance. But I didn't live with her. At the end of the day, I still cooked dinner for myself, still fell asleep crying. I kept feeling like there was more and I was missing out on it.”

Kira kissed her ribs and Malia shifted, grinning at her.

“Tickles.” Then she put an arm behind her head, keeping the other locked firmly around Kira. “Then my mom died. And I kind of crashed and burned. I was absolutely out of control for a while. Then my cousins intervened. Did everything they could to control me, and nothing really worked until I saw my aunt doing yoga. And I wanted to learn.”

She blinked at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“My aunt was always reserved. Closed off. But she had a kind of serenity that I craved. And it wasn't like she was cold, not really. She was very warm, actually, once you got talking with her. And after a while, I stopped fighting. Stopped sleeping around with anyone who was willing. Found a peace within myself that I never knew I could find.”

Kira gazed up at her for a few moments. “Okay, seriously? You know you already wooed me, right? You can stop now.”

Malia laughed. “Just trying to get you revved up for round two.”

“Is that what you were doing? God, I've been ready since you said the words 'yoga instructor.' Get on me, now.”

Malia laughed again but did as she was told.

 

-

 

A few weeks later, Kira scrounged up the courage to ask Malia something.

“There's a tournament in a couple of weeks,” she said nervously. “I'd like you to come with me.”

Maybe it wasn't the best moment, considering Malia had seemed off and testy all day, but Kira had to ask before her courage ran out.

“Where is it?” Malia asked.

“Japan.”

For a few long moments, they stared at each other. Then Malia exploded. “Seriously, Kira? You think the world revolves around you? You want me to literally drop everything I have going on and just fly off to Japan with you?”

Kira blinked in surprise. “I didn't...”

“You did. What about my job? What about my life?”

“Well excuse me for thinking you wanted to go off on a mini-vacation with me to a semi-romantic place. Excuse me for willing to pay for you -”

But Malia cut her off. “You think I can't afford it? I make plenty of money, I'll have you know.”

“I know,” Kira started.

“Obviously you don't if you think you need to be my sugar daddy,” Malia yelled.

Kira couldn't resist yelling back, feeling herself getting pushed under by the noise and not liking it. She'd never been one to accept getting pushed around. “I don't think you're my sugar daddy, why are you always putting words in my mouth?”

“Always?” Malia echoed. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Nothing. It hadn't meant anything, Kira had just spoken without thinking. “That's not what I meant.”

“Freudian slip, Kira, what did that mean?”

“You know what, screw it, pretend I never said anything. I'm going home.”

“You're just going to walk out?”

“Unless you stop screaming, yes!”

“You certainly liked my screaming last night!” Malia screeched, and Kira stormed out the door to her own apartment. On the other side of the door, she leaned against it and knocked her head against the wood. What the hell just happened?

 

-

 

Somewhere around two in the morning, she heard a buzzing, followed by a knocking at the door. Groggily, she sat up, reading the text before answering the door.

“I'm sorry,” Malia said instantly.

“Me too,” Kira said hesitantly.

“No, I was a jerk. Absolutely, one hundred percent, in the wrong jerk.”

“I shouldn't have retaliated like I did.”

“You had every right to retaliate. You were being nice and I... I would love to go to Japan with you.”

“Why'd you get so mad then?” Kira whispered, scared of the answer.

But it wasn't what she'd expected. “Yesterday was the day my mother died. Eight years ago.”

“Oh my god, Malia, I'm -”

“Don't,” she said, putting a finger to Kira's lips. “You didn't know, you have no reason to be sorry. I should have told you. That was my bad.”

“You shouldn't apologize for grieving.”

“I wasn't grieving, I was angry. But I wasn't angry at you and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I'm sorry.”

“You said that,” Kira said.

“You haven't accepted it yet,” Malia said.

“Of course I have. Come here,” she said, pulling Malia in and kissing her. “See? All forgiven.”

Malia wrapped her arms around Kira's shoulder and they stood there, swaying gently in the doorway. “Can I spend the night?”

Though they'd slept in Malia's bed wrapped up in each other's limbs dozens of times over the last few weeks, Malia had never spent the nigh at Kira's. “Of course,” she said, pulling away to lead Malia to the bedroom. “Just be quiet, Stiles and Derek are here.”

Inside Kira's bedroom, they undressed quietly before crawling into bed, instantly gravitating towards each other, Malia's head on Kira's chest as Kira stroked her hair.

“I really am sorry,” Malia said.

“I really do forgive you,” Kira said instantly.

“I spent so many years being angry and doing mean things to people... I never wanted you to see that side of me.”

Kira was silent for a few moments. “Well, if you come to Japan with me, you'll probably see a rather ugly side to me, as well.”

Malia looked at her in the dim light from the streetlights outside. “Oh yeah?”

Kira nodded. “The day before a tournament, I tend to gorge myself on food.”

“That doesn't sound so bad.”

“Sushi. Rice. Ramen. I eat so much, I swear to god.”

“I would love to watch you pack it all away.”

Kira looked at her. “Yeah? Am I going to get my head bit off if I ask you to come to Japan with me again?”

Malia shook her head. “No. I mean, I would love to go... if you still want me to. I mean, I'll completely understand if you don't want me to. I might ruin the whole trip if something sets me off again...”

Kira kissed her. “Then it's settled. We're going to Japan.”

“We're going to Japan,” Malia whispered, settling back onto Kira's chest. Slowly, they fell asleep, listening to each other's breathing.

 

-

 

“It's a fox,” Kira said over Malia's shoulder the next morning. At the table, Malia was sipping coffee as Kira cooked up a traditional Japanese breakfast in honor of their future vacation. As she cooked, she pulled up some images she'd saved on her computer of foxes, wanting Malia's input. She'd been contemplating getting a tattoo for years but it had never seemed the right time. Now, it did, for some reason.

“Yes, I can see that. What's with the tails?”

“One for each important person in my life. I figure I could add to it later.”

Malia turned to look at her. “That's adorable.”

She blushed and turned back to the stove.

“Good morning!” Stiles said, yawning and stretching as he walked into the kitchen. Then he stopped and stared at Malia. “Okay wait. I have an incredibly hot man in my bed and yet, here sits a woman I used to sleep with? Did I accidentally have a threesome last night and completely forget about it?”

“Ew, gross!” Kira said, tossing a piece of rice at him.

“Stiles, if you had a threesome with me, there's no way you'd forget about it.” Then Malia turned to Kira with a strange look on her face. “You mean you didn't tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Stiles asked, looking between the two.

“Oh, it might have slipped my mind, or maybe I never got a chance considering all the sexiling that's been going on,” Kira said with a glare.

Stiles blushed and scratched his neck. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Please don't apologize,” Malia said, scrolling through the pictures. “If it weren't for you, Kira and I would still have cobwebs.”

Kira laughed.

“Huh?” Stiles said.

“What is that smell?” Derek said, coming out of the bedroom in boxer briefs, scratching his belly. When he saw Malia, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Malia?”

“Hi Derek,” she said.

“Wait, do you two know each other?” Kira asked.

“He's my cousin,” Malia said. “Oh, I like this one,” she said, pointing at a picture.

“What?” Stiles said.

“Malia?” Derek said louder.

“How come you never told me?” Kira asked.

Malia shrugged. “Never seemed important. By the way,” she said with a vague pointing gesture at Derek, “Cora is definitely going to hear about this.”

Derek turned on his heel and went back into Stiles's bedroom, slamming the door once inside.

Stiles and Kira looked at each other for a few minutes. “Okay,” Stiles said, “let me get this straight. I'm living with my best friend's ex-girlfriend, who is sleeping with my ex-sleeping buddy...” he said hesitantly before going on at Malia's nod/shrug, “who is cousins with the guy I am currently sleeping with. Have I got it all?”

“Are we in a reality show and we didn't know about it?” Kira asked him.

He laughed suddenly before turning and heading back into his bedroom. “This is fantastic,” he said before he closed the door.

“By the way,” Malia said, “Cora mentioned that Derek is in love though she didn't know who the lucky person was. I was just nice enough to not say anything.” She looked at Kira with a pout. “Cora and I did a lot of mean things to Derek when we were younger.” Then she grinned. “Funny things. But mean. I figured I owed him, so I kept my mouth shut. But anyway. She mentioned that Derek was thinking about moving in with this significant other person that he refused to actually name to her. And that got me to thinking. I mean... you and I, we kiss a lot, right?”

Kira laughed and nodded, setting a plate in front of Malia and pushing the laptop out of the way. 

“And you sleep over at my place a lot, anyway. And we already had a fight, so we kind of zipped through the honeymoon phase. Plus, it wasn't enough to push you away. And now we're going to take a trip to Japan together. So I was wondering if maybe...”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to let me ask the question?”

“I'm kind of in love with you,” Kira said, shocking Malia into closing her mouth. “So, okay, if you really think you need to ask the question, you can. But the answer's yes anyway.”

Malia leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. “You always always keep me on my toes,” she said quietly.

They kissed again, leaning awkwardly over towards each other, ignoring the click of Stiles's door as it opened.

Then they heard, “Seriously!?” from Derek before his footsteps retreated and the door slammed again.

They ate their breakfast laughing, grinning at each other at the sound of Stiles's shrieks of laughter from inside his room.

Kira felt a sense of justice. For months she'd been sexiled from her own apartment and now she was getting the chance to sexile Stiles and Derek. For the rest of the morning, every time she heard the door open, she leaned over to kiss Malia, who knew exactly what she was doing and grinned against her mouth every time.

Yes, they definitely were the coyote and the fox. They were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is the bare bones of something that could be massive and heartbreakingly fantastic but alas, I had 24 hours to write it and a birthday gift to deliver. Perhaps it will be revisited and revamped in the future. We shall see.


End file.
